1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescoping parts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescoping handle for use with brooms, mops and shovels.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of telescoping handles in the art. A principle behind such handles is to enable the length of the handle to be customized to a desirable length for the user. These types of handles typically employ an interlocking feature between two slidably connecting handle pieces. A problem which has existed with such handles is the ability to maintain alignment of the interlocking mechanics, usually a retractable button and hole. Once the button gets out of alignment, it can be lost and the user is required to separate the two parts to find the button.
Some handles have geometric shapes, such as triangular, which when connected maintain alignment of the interlocking mechanics. Other handles provide for a longitudinal slot which runs through the outer handle portion, wherein the button remains slidably disposed in the slot.
While these attempts have met with some success, there continues to be a need for improvement. For example, there is a need to provide a telescoping handle with minimal cost, while providing ease of use and durability. The present invention aims to provide such improvement to the art.